codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Zero
"ZEROING IN" -The Game Official Tagline Call Of Duty: Zero Is The Next Infinity Ward ''And ''Activision ''Game. Set In Same Universe As Modern Warfare. And Take Place In 2020. Gameplay Like Call Of Duty: Ghosts The Player Can Slide And Dash. And In A Mission You Need To Switch Character In One Point, Example When The Main Character Trapped In A Dead End Or A Wall That Block Your Way, You Need To Switch To Air Support And Destroy The Wall Or If A Few Tanks Surround The Team The Air Support Need To Destroy The Tanks And In One Point If The Main Character Command The Ambush Team To Attack Some Enemies, You Will Play As One Of The Solidiers Of The Ambush Team. And In A Mission If The Location Is Too Far, You Need To Use A Vehicle And Maybe Some Enemies Will Attack You While You On The Road. And The Breach And Kill Will Return. And A Camcorder Drone Mode Is Added, If You Need To Silently Go Into A Location And You Don't Know How Many Enemies In Your Way, The Camcorder Drone Will Tag The Enemies And Shown In Your HUD (Like In Black Ops II Mission, KARMA After You Hack The Mainframe In CRC Room, The Enemies Will Turn Into Red In Your HUD). Like In Black Ops II You Can Customize Your Loadout. And New Combat Mode Added, Knife Throw. And In Customize Loadout, You Can Upgrade Your Armor, Helmet, And Weapons Power. As You Complete Challenges In Every Mission More Upgrade You Can Get. And All You Have Been Waiting For, Weapon Editor. You Can Make Your Own Weapon And Your Weapon Can Be Added To Singleplayer And Multiplayer. But Weapon Editor Is Using Points That Can Be Obtain By Killing Enemies, Completing Challenges, Collecting Intel In Singleplayer. In Multiplayer, Killing Enemies, Do Headshot, Revenge Kill, Granade Kill, Knife Kill, Tomahawk Kill, Dying Kill, And Get Promotion. Map Editor, You Can Make Your Own Map And Play It With Your Friend. Mission Editor, You Can Edit The Location Of The Mission That You Play. You Can Edit The Building, Added Some Civilian And Many More But You Need Complete The Mission First. Create Your Own Character In Multiplayer, Like In ''Call Of Duty: Ghosts You Can Edit Your Character But You Can Edit Your Character Face, Choose The Body Type, More Greater The Body Type More Abillity You Can Get. And For The First Time, You Can Grab Your Enemy And Use Them As Human Shield. Plot First you'll see some news flash that telling a terrorist force called, Redemption attacking the white house and the streets of new york. And their leader, Jack Foster giving a speech and threaten United States to surrender immedietly to The Redemption. And another terrorist force from Japan, KAMIKAZE attacking one of The Redemption base and their Leader, Yoshimura Zaibatzu threaten Jack Foster to surrender because United states is KAMIKAZE's target. And when the news flash is on, the game protagonist, Cpt. Daniel "Eagle Niner" Jones is speaking. "It's 2020, And we're in great dangerous. Two terrorist force attacking us. And we're the voulenteers, voulenteering to defend this country. A big threat, zero possibility to succeed." After that "11 YEARS AGO" 'shows up in the screen, you'll play as Captain Maximilian Jones, Daniel's father. You are on USS Theodore. Maximilian is interrogating Jack Foster about his secret weapon, but he doesn't want to answer and you electrocute him a few times. And then your friend Cpl. Lance McCulscy tell you via comms that The Redemption is attacking USS Theodore and they already on board. And he need you to get to his location because he and his team are pinned down. And then you order a soldier to keep an eye on Foster. And then you fight your way to Lance. After you found Lance and his team, they are dying, and then Lance gave his last request to Maximilan, Lance wants Maximilian to defend the ship. And then he passed and Maximilian pay his respect, and then the soldier who watch Foster contact you and his dying and he said Foster has escaped, and then he passed. And you contact the ship control room, and you order the soldier in the control room to locate Foster, and he said Foster is heading to the deck, and it turns out Foster has planted 3 bombs in the ship. The first bomb explodes.The deck is nearly destroyed. And then Maximilian founds Foster that want to enter the helicopter, and then Maximilian shot the guards who guards Foster, and the two got into a fist fight and the second bomb explodes, and then Foster stabs Maximilian stomach and make him fell and then Foster get into the helicopter. And then the final bomb explodes, and Maximilian saw the destruction of the ship and the ship slowly sinking and he slowly pass away because the blood loss and finally the ship is sink. And then '"Call of Duty: Zero" '''logo shows up. Then you will play as Pvt. Michael "Mike" Jefferson" and you need to complete your training to join Cpt. Daniel "Eagle Niner" Jones team. But first you need to go the shooting range and you'll be trained by Sgt. Robert "Robbie" Burnes. Then you need to go to the training field area and meet Daniel. You'll be trained by him and you need to shoot, dodge, climb, jump, and slide some obstacles, throw flashbang and grenade to targets. More faster and greater you are, Mike will be more skilled in missions. Then the next mission you'll play as Daniel. United States is under attack by Redemption and KAMIKAZE. And The US President is in a submarine shelter called, Pure Steel. And Foster is succeed to locate the submarine. And he sent a silent torpedo to destroyed the submarine and the torpedo is launching slowly. So Daniel and Mike need to locate the torpedo with a tracker and plant a bomb on the torpedo before it hits the submarine. And when they go underwater, they need to follow the tracker and when they're on their way there will be some Foster's men that blocking your and you need to killed them. And after Daniel and Mike found the torpedo, Mike planted the bomb and set the time and after that you need to leave the area and go to the extraction boat. And after you enter the boat and you'll contol the boat and make your way to the helicopter and you need to dodge some attack from the enemies and the sea is a warzone. And after you reach the helicopter, you'll leave the area safely, and then a missile almost hitted the helicopter and Mike said "Phew, that's a close one... right cap'n?" and then the screen fades to black. And then John Price from Modern Warfare series, informs Daniel that he knows A Intel location. The intel is a memory card that filled Foster's plan and his location. And SAS decided to help United States to fight The Redemption and KAMIKAZE. And then Daniel, Robbie, Mike, Price and some US Navy and Some SAS go to the Intel location. The location is A Boneyard that filled with The Redemption and You need to fight your way to the intel. And then you enter a bunker. The bunker filled with The Redemption aswell and you need to find the intel. And then you interrogate an Foster' men and he tell the intel is in the room at the end of the bunker. After you find the room you open the door and that trigger the bomb inside the room and the intel location is just a decoy the real intel location is not here. And the bomb will explode in 2 minutes and you need to get out before the bomb explodes. But the bomb malfunctioning and the time decreased to 30 seconds, and before you get out from the bunker bomb explodes and you need to get out from the bunker before the bunker destroyed and you need to dodge, jump, slide some obstacle. And after you get out safely the bunker destroyed. And then you pointed a gun to Price, and you ask him "Do you set up us and trying to killed us?" and then Price convince Daniel and he believe him. And then the screen fades to black. Two days later Price informs Daniel, if you want to know where's the intel there's only one who knows the location, Anatoly also known as Codename: Easy Target. Former Vladimir Makarov's men that involved in Zakhaev International Airport massacre. And now he is Foster's top enforcer. And then Daniel, his team, and Price is sent to Anatoly's base. And US Navy and SAS already storm Anatoly's base. And you need to fight your way to Anatoly. And then you reach Anatoly's room. But the door's locked and Daniel and Price breach the door and after you kill Anatoly's men, Anatoly ran away and you need to chase him down. And you need to dodge, jump, slide thourgh some obstacle. And then he use a car and you need to chase him with a motorbike, and there will be some his men attacking you with car and motorbike. And after you kill all Anatoly's men, the game turn into a slow motion and you need to shoot the tires. After you do that, his car is slipped and got upside down. And then he got out from his car. And then you capture him and then you said "No more running, Bastard!" and then the screen fades to black. And then the screen shifted to a warehouse, and you interrogatee him about the location of the intel. But he doesn't want to answer. And you break the window glass and take a piece of the broken glass and force Anatoly to eat it. And he finally want to answer, it's in a Redemption base in Foster's mansion in Cuba, Havana. And then Price said "Thanks for the answer." and he shot Anatoly in the head with Desert Eagle and the screen fades to black. And the mission start somewhere in Havana, not too far from Foster's mansion, and you, Mike, and Robbie are hiding in the bushes. And you see Foster's men truck came in and you distract them by shooting your silenced pistol to the truck, and then Foster's men get out from the truck and then you, Robbie, and Mike silently but fast and aggresively approach and kill them and then you and your team stole the uniform and hide the bodies in the bushes. And then you need to get to the entrance of Foster's mansion. And then two guards at the entrance stop you to check the truck and after they done, they let you to walk away. And then after you reach Foster's mansion, Robbie go to the vantage point to watch the situation and Daniel and Mike get inside the Mansion to find the intel. And then you find the intel at the control room and you need to copy the file to your USB. And then Robbie on the Radio tells you Foster's men have found the bodies. And then an Foster's men spot you and states that you and Mike not allowed in here. And then, Robbie tells Mike, that they kinda being compromised, and Robbie tells Mike to go loud just finished the copying process and defend it until it's finished. And then, Mike said "Fuck it, Go loud!" and then Daniel punch the guard in the face and belly and kick his knee and makes the guard fall and shot his head and Daniel command Mike to stay in the position and defense the process until it's finished. After it's done, you take your USB and fight your way to the truck. And then you and your team leave the area, And Daniel is driving the truck and Mike and Robbie are shooting Foster's men. And then there's a Attack chopper on your tail. And then the chooper shoot your tire and you are losing control and your truck plunged into the sea. But you survived that and then Foster's men shooting the sea and you need to distract them by planting a c4 to the truck and press the detonator and after the explosion occured, Foster's men are leaving the area and you need to get back to shore and then you call for an extraction and the screen fades to black. And then Daniel and Robbie are in the USS Calvin, and you trying to find Foster's location. But you can't find it, but there's a litlle possibility. Floyd Marston, Redemption second in-command, and Robbie suggest Marston must know the location of Foster. And he's been hiding in one of Redemption base in Myanmar. And then Daniel and Robbie are sent to Myanmar. First you use a sniper rifle to clear the path of the base main gate. But there's a truck filled with Redemption. And then there are only 4 guards left and you need to killed them. And then you and Robbie split up, you need to make your way to inside the base silently, if there's a guard on your way, you cn silently kill or let them pass. And after you are inside, you need to tag the enemies using the Camcorder drone and after that they will be marked on your hud and you need to make your way to Marston. And then you find Marston's office, but the door's locked and then you breached it, after you do that, you need to shoot all Marston's guards. But you can't found him anywhere, and then from your back, Redemption surrounded you and then you put your hands up and when you look back, Marston hit you in the head with his Desert Eagle and you fainted. And then you wake up and you realize you were tied up in the chair and then you saw Robbie is being brought by two guards and Marston give you Executor and order you to shot Robbie and Marston put his Desert Eagle in your head. And then the game turns into a slowmotion and you need to shoot the guards and then you disarms Marston and then you give Marston a headbutt and make him faint, And then you called a chopper for an extraction. And then you need to get To the LZ and Robbie carry Marston. And you need to fight your way to the LZ and then you grab a car and you need to drive to LZ and Robbie is shooting, after nearly reach the LZ, your car is badly damaged and the car is explode but you, Robbie, and Marston manage to get out. And then you need to fight your way to the LZ on foot, and after you reach the LZ, the chopper is not there yet, and you need to defend your position for 2 and half minute. And then the chopper arrived and the three leave the area. And in USS Calvin, you interrogate Marston. He doesn't know where Foster is, no one is. But he told you Foster have secret weapon, called The Exterminator, if you get shot with this weapon, your body will burn into ashes. And The Redemption gonna used it when he launch his Death Strike in 5 Days. And Marston give you the location of the factory and he said you need to be quick because it almost finished. And Marson is taken to custody. And then Michael, Robbie, and Mike are sent to the Factory. And they need to stop The Redemption to send the weapon. And you need to make your way to the weapons crates location and plant the c4 on the crates after you do that, you let The Redemption take the crates to the ship after they do that blow the charges. And you order the base to sent the missiles. It turns out it's just a decoy, the crates is sent by helicopters, there's nothing they can't do to stop it, and they need to leave the factory before the missiles hit the factory. On the way, you're getting knocked by Jack Foster but you can't get up and your teammates already in the extraction chopper. And then you and Foster got into a fist fight, and then one of the missiles hit the factory, and then you shoot Foster's stomach and make him fainted and then you run to the chopper and you need to reach the chopper ladder, when you're running, the missiles are hit the factory, and then you jump from the rooftop and reach the ladder, while hanging on the ladder, you saw the final missile hit the factory and the factory is destroyed. 2 days later The Redemption launch their death strike. Luckily, US make body armor that can adsorb The Exterminator bullet effect but the armor function is limited, if you get shot repeately, the function will ran out. It's turns out Foster is survived the destruction of the factory. And you as Daniel needs to find Foster with Robbie and Mike in New York. First you need to defend the president's convoy with JSOCs. You and Mike need to kill all The Redemption on your way, while Robbie is driving. And after you reach the extraction zone. You been contact by Base Charlie, they have found Foster's location. Foster is in Perfetion Hotel. And you need to fight your way there. And in there JSOC is fighting The Redemption at the entrance, and one of the JSOC give you a Juggernaut suit because your armor almost ran out, Mike and Robbie are helping JSOC fighting The Redemption. And then you fight your way to Foster in third floor, when you reach the third floor you found Foster and he's run away to the helipad, and turns out The Redemption is planted a bomb in the Hotel and the bomb exploded and the hotel is almost destroyed. And then you use the elevator, and The Redemption shut down the power of the hotel, and then there's a chooper, and the gunner is attacking you with the chopper's mini gun. And you kill the gunner and you jump out from the elevator and reach the chopper and then you jacked it and then you make your way to the helipad, and when you reach the helipad's sky, Foster and his men attacking you, and then one of his men shot your chopper with RPG and you lose control of the chopper and the chopper hit the helipad. You survived it, and Foster's men is about to execute you, and then Robbie came and shot Foster's men, but Foster shoot Robbie's leg and when he's about to execute Robbie, you run to Foster and tackle him and when he fell, you punch his face repeately and you put a gun on Foster's head and you said "This for my old man, motherf*cker!" and when you about to shoot him, he give you a headbutt and disarms you and you and Foster got into a fistfight. And he about to stab you and you grab his hand and take the Knife and you stab his neck repeately and then he died. And then the extraction team comes and you and one of JSOCs carry Robbie and take him to the chopper and when you leave the Hotel you saw the hotel destroyed and fell to the ground and the screen Fades to black. And you control a JSOC soldier and you about to capture Yoshimura Zaibatzu. And JSOC is storm KAMIKAZE base, and you need to find Zaibatzu. And then you interrogate a KAMIKAZE, and he said Zaibatzu is in his office in the base bunker. And then you need to make your way to Zaibatzu's office. And then you breach Zaibatzu's office. But after you do that, you can't find Zaibatzu, and you interrogate one of his men, and he said Zaibatzu is going to the heliipad. And then you need to fight your way to the helipad, after you reach the helipad, You see Zaibatzu is about to enter his helicopter and one of the JSOC destroy it with a RPG, and then Zaibatzu and his men got outnumbered and he's surrender. And you got two option execute or capture, if you execute him the mission is over and the screen fades to black. If you decided to capture him, you call the extraction team and Zaibatzu is taken to custody and the screen fade to black. '''ENDING Because the execution/apprehension of Yoshimura Zaibatzu, KAMIKAZE is launching an attack to US. And they launch a ultimatum and they stated they gonna killed the President and the director of CIA. THE END Characters Cpt. Daniel "Eagle Niner" Jones Sgt. Robert "Robbie" Burnes Pvt. Michael "Mike" Jefferson John Price Cpt. Maximilan Jones Cpl. Lance McCulscy Jack Foster Yoshimura Zaibatzu Floyd Marston Anatoly Mission #In Peril - Intro cutscene #The Beginning - Find and Capture Jack Foster in USS Theodore #A New Day - Complete your training as Mike Jefferson #Close Call - Locate and plant the bomb on the torpedo #Not My Lucky Day - Find the intel #Old Fella - Capture and Interrogate Anatoly #Precious One - Copy the intel' data #Small Chance - Capture and Interrogate Floyd Marston #Rise 'Em Up - Destroy the factory before The Redemption sent The Exterminator #Death Strike - Find and Kill Jack Foster #One More - Capture or Kill Yoshimura Zaibatzu #New Trouble - Ending Cutscene Multiplayer The Multiplayer Has New Modes: Assassination If You're The Assassins, You Need To Kill Or Capture The Target That Protected By US Navy SEAL. If You The Navy You Need To Protect The Target. Plant It And BOOM! As Terrorists You Need To Plant A Bomb In The Selected Area And The Bomb Squad Need To Defuse It. If The Bomb Has Been Defused, The Bomb Squad Win And If The Bomb Exploded The Terrorists Win. Snatch And Grab As The Navy Seal You Need To Take The Intel From The Terrorists Hideout And The Terrorists Need To Protect The Intel. DLC REVENGEANCE - NEW MULTIPLAYER MAPS, The Pentagon, The Empire Streets Building, The Stock Exchange, Streets Of New York, New Zakhaev International Airport, The Airplane. WEAPONS DELIVERY - New Weapons: Machine Gun: SWAT - 600 AN - 150 AK-47 X P90-Z Bullup 99 FAMAS - 370 SUB Machine Gun: MP-7 - U Skorpion - EX VECTOR - ZU9 BLACK - ZZ Blind Shot SHOTGUN: SPAS - X Blackusta - Z9 Heavy-Fire X LIGHT MACHINE GUN: HAMR - V.2 RPD - Z SNIPER RIFLE: Balista - 22 Dragunov - XR ClearShot M305 SHOWDOWN - NEW MULTIPLAYER MAPS, Streets Of Japan, The Skyscraper, Avenue Hotel, Finkerton University Demolition - New Multiplayer Maps, The Construction Yard, The Docks, Demolition Derby Arena, Soccer Stadium, Warehouse. Wolfpack - New Multiplayer Maps, The Mall, Hollywood, The Streets Of Vegas, The Military Base, Military Training Ground, The Cruise Ship, The Shipment Ship WEAPONS Machine Gun: BAMR M4A2 Famas - X Bullup - XR AN - 100 AK - 47 X5 - 9 L249-7 K2-9 K-19 AMR - X Burst - Shot X Sub Machine Gun: DSR - X9 RAMR - Z SKORPION - X MP-7 90 NA9R BAR-7 VECTOR-X TAR-7 KLR-S9 Light Machine Guns: HAMR-X A7R KAR9X RPD-X ARD-X BURZ-X AX9 Heavy Fire - ZX ATR-99 BURETZ - DX00 Mini Gun PISTOL: KAP-70 B2R KERT-77 AX-990 AB9-X NA9 X9 BlackShot - 9X H2R3 Desert Eagle SNIPER RIFLE: ClearShot - X7 Dragunov - XR Balista - BBR A3R ARC-9 AFZ-09 ANX-099 ERG-099 FRT-09 CoverFire - 99X B3R90 7ZU EXPLOSIVE AND LAUNCHER: Grenade EMP Grenade Titus - 9 RPG - 7 Camouflage Trip Mine Trip Mine Shock Grenade MELEE AND OTHER WEAPONS: Knife Shock Baton Shock Charge Shock Brass Knuckle Optical Camouflage Dual Knife Camcorder Drone Scanner HUD ASD C.L.A.W Quad - Drone ATTACHMENTS: Red Dot Sight Reflex Sight Target Finder ACOG Sight Laser Sight Fast Mag Fore Grip Tag Light Knife Lunge Extended Clip Grenade Launcher Silencer Hybrid Sight Official Ending In 15 January 2017 @CallOfDuty revealed the official ending of Call of Duty: Zero, "To all gamers all over the world, we are about to revealed the official ending of Call of Duty: Zero. Yoshimura Zaibatzu is being captured. Thank you for all of you who have played Call of Duty: Zero. Stay tuned for more update." '-@CallOfDuty' Sequel MAIN ARTICLE: Call Of Duty: Battlezone '' In A Interview With Call Of Duty: Zero Writer, David Sturman, He Has Officialy Announced The Sequel Of Call Of Duty: Zero Called '"Call Of Duty: Battlezone" Is In Development And Set To Be Released In 20 November 2018. And There's Is A Bad News And Good News For PS3 And XBOX 360 Users. '''"Sorry For PS3 And XBOX 360 Users, Call Of Duty: Battlezone Will Be Not Be Released To PS3 And XBOX 360. Because The Game Completely Using A New And Pure Next - Gen Engine, If We Force To Use It In Prev - Gen, You Will Not Get A Good FPS And Very Laggy And We Already Tested It. But If You Update Your Call Of Duty: Zero To V.3.0 You Can Play Call Of Duty: Zero Multiplayer With Call Of Duty: Battlezone Multiplayer Features." '-David Sturman, Call Of Duty: Zero Writer.' System Requirements Minimum System Requirements Processor: AMD Athlon X2. 2.7 GHz Or Intel Equivalent RAM: 2GB (Vista), 2.5GB (7) Graphics Card: ATi Radeon HD 4650 Or Nvidia Equivalent DirectX: 10.1 And 11 Supported Pixel Shader: 4.1 And 5.0 Sound Card: DirectX 9 Sound OS: Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8 Monitor: 720p Or Better HDD Space: 20GB Internet Connection (For Activation And Multiplayer): 512 KBPS Or Better Soundtrack *#Linkin Park - Lost In The Echo *#Muse - Butterflies And Hurricanes *#First Day At The Base *#Lock And Load *#Feel The Heat *#Falling Apart *#Chasing The Murderer *#Blacklist *#We're Not Done Yet *#Mission Accomplished *#Call Of Duty: Zero Main Theme Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:Call Of Duty: Zero Series